


El Toro Licántropo

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ASoIaF, AU, Arya Shadowhunter, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Older Arya, Werewolf Gendry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya es una cazadora de sombras que tiene como compañero y mejor amigo al licántropo Gendry... <br/>Gendry/Arya en el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras, lo sé, suena un poco a fumada, pero yo soy así...<br/>Nada reconocible me pertenece, es de Martin y Clare, respectivamente.<br/>También en mi blog: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2013/08/el-toro-licantropo-cazadores-de-sombras.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Toro Licántropo

La figura flacucha se encontraba de espaldas a él, vestida con ropa demasiado amplia y sin más arma que una ridícula aguja de coser que utilizaba para remendar sus desgastados pantalones sin demasiada mañana.  
Parecía la descripción gráfica de comida rápida.  
El demonio soltó un sonido gutural que se podía interpretar como una macabra y escalofriante risa. La presa era tan fácil…  
Conteniendo su irregular respiración, se puso en tensión, se preparó para saltar y…  
…unas garras le atravesaron por detrás. Notó como la vida se iba apagando dentro de su cuerpo lentamente.  
-Nadie toca a mi señora sin que yo lo quiera.-Gruñó su asesino en un tono que estaba a medio caballo entre un gruñido lobuno y una seria amenaza humana. El despreciable ser la reconoció.  
Era El Toro, aquel licántropo cuyo nombre hacía referencia a la forma de su increíblemente realista casco que acompañaba a la nefilim Arya Stark, más conocida como Chica-Lobo debido al símbolo de su familia y a su a la gigantesca loba huargo –criatura que hasta hacía poco tiempo se creía totalmente extinta- que, según se decía, montaba con mayor facilidad que el mejor jinete a su más fiel caballo.  
Antes de espirar su último aliento, la criatura pudo oír como su verdugo recibía una colleja de la chica que había servido de cebo para capturarlo.

-No me llames mi señora.-Gruñó Arya tras golpear con cierta dureza a su amigo en la nuca. Este se rió y observó a su compañera de aventuras, divertido. A pesar de que en el último año había crecido considerablemente -perdiendo casi todos los rastros infantiles que pudieran quedar en su rostro- cada vez que fruncía el ceño de aquel modo era prácticamente idéntica a la niña que se hacía pasar por chico que había conocido casi seis años atrás.  
-Por supuesto, mi señora.-Hizo una reverencia teatral, dándose cuenta en el proceso de que el demonio que acaban de matar permanecía aún atrapado en su garra, que todavía conservaba su forma animal. Se apresuró a librarse de él con cierta torpeza, causando las risas de la joven, que observó el cadáver con cierta mirada analítica.  
-Deberíamos llevárselo a Pastel Caliente, igual consigue sacar algo comestible de él y todo.-Él asintió. Su rechoncho amigo –al que había conocido casi a la vez que a su actual interlocutora- regentaba ahora un famoso restaurante especialmente afamado entre los nefilim y los subterráneos, a pesar de servir también a los mundanos.  
Gendry se quedó ensimismado un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a su compañera.  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-Nada, solo me preguntaba cómo hemos acabado así…-Contestó, aunque no era del todo cierto.  
Obviamente, claro que pensaba en ello y, sin embargo, el mayor de sus pensamientos estaba dedicado a otra cosa…  
…estaba dedicado al día en el que conoció a la –como mínimo- curiosa Arya Stark.

Aunque su vida nunca había sido una maravilla, Gendry nunca encontró razones para quejarse. Había tenido una madre –una mujer licántropo que era camarera en un bar especialmente frecuentado cercano a la mansión nefilim llamada La Fortaleza Roja- que, en cuanto había sabido que padecía una enfermedad mortal, se había encargado de buscarle un buen hogar como ayudante de un afamado herrero que trabajaba para aquellos famosos cazadores de demonios de los que siempre había oído hablar.  
A pesar de que este no fuera especialmente amable o paternal con él, siempre le había tratado bien y recompensado cuando su trabajo era excepcionalmente bueno.  
Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una mañana aquel viejo herrero le echó de su casa con precipitación y le amenazó con matarle si volvía.  
No dio ninguna explicación.

El chico había vagado durante días por la ciudad, perdido, sin saber qué hacer con su vida. Su única compañía era el casco de toro en el que había estado trabajando durante meses.  
Y entonces los había visto. Había visto a los reclutas de los Hermanos Negros.  
Durante su corta existencia, siempre había oído hablar de aquella organización en la que se dejaba entrar a cualquier nefilim o subterráneo de sexo masculino siempre y cuando jurara pertenecer al grupo de por vida. Una vez allí, daban igual tus orígenes, incluso un licántropo huérfano de un mal barrio podía ser alguien…él podría ser alguien.  
Así que se unió a ellos, justo después que un niño de aspecto flacucho que portaba una aguja en el cinto, casi como parodiando una espada. No supo muy bien por qué, pero empezó a sentir curiosidad hacia aquel muchacho desgarbado.  
Curiosidad que se vio incrementada cuando, apenas unos minutos después, un par de chicos intentaron atacarle, seguramente para intentar sacarle algo del escaso dinero que llevara.  
Durante un instante, Gendry temió por la vida del joven desconocido, ya que ni la pareja de atacantes parecía amistosa ni él capaz de defenderse de ellos sin salir gravemente herido; o incluso muerto.  
Tomando una rápida decisión, se dispuso a ir en su ayuda.  
Su sorpresa fue máxima al ver que no la necesitaba.  
Nunca supo exactamente que le dijeron que le hizo enfadar tanto, pero el resultado fue aquel par de granujas siendo amenazados por una esbelta espada por el –hasta hacía unos instantes- aparentemente indefenso muchacho.  
-Si os atrevéis a atacarme os ensartaré con Aguja. Y no será la primera vez que lo hago, creedme.-Escuchó Gendry de labios del portador de la hoja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para captar la conversación. Al oírlo, aumentó el ritmo hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del inesperadamente agresivo chico y así evitar que cometiera una locura.  
-¡Eh, chico!-Le llamó.-Algo me dice que estos dos no piensan volver a meterse contigo en lo que les queda de vida. Es más, juraría que el gordo hasta se ha cagado encima.-Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló los pantalones del más grueso de ambos, que tenía en su interior un bulto que se dejaba entrever marrón y cuyo olor no era precisamente agradable.-Así que mejor no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿entendido?-Terminó su discurso con un pequeño cabeceo y una mirada que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, aunque a su interlocutor le hizo soltar un bufido molesto y rebelde.  
A pesar de ello, le dio una vuelta a la espada en su mano -haciendo que esta volviera a parecer una inocente aguja- y les lanzó una mirada a sus atacantes cuya única interpretación posible era “largaos ya”.  
A continuación, se dirigió al herrero.  
-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-Preguntó.  
-Gendry. ¿Tú?  
-Ar…Arry. ¿Te vas a unir a los Hermanos Negros?  
-Sí, ¿y tú?  
-Algo así.-Respondió su nuevo amigo ladeando la cabeza. Durante un instante, Gendry creyó ver un destello de profunda tristeza en sus ojos grises.-Entonces supongo que vamos juntos, ¿no?-Para gran incredulidad del licántropo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.  
-Eso creo.-Le respondió tras devolverle la mueca.

El gruñido de Arya hizo a Gendry volver a la realidad.  
-Tampoco es tan complicado de entender, ¿no? A ti se te da bastante bien cazar demonios, a mí también. Formamos un buen equipo y nos llevamos bien. Ya está.  
-¿Ya está?-Replicó él, clavando su intensa mirada azul en ella de modo interrogante.  
-Ya está.-Confirmó ella con su habitual cabezonería, pero hubo algo en su manera de decirlo que hizo al chico albergar esperanzas.  
Un diminuto titubeo, de menos de un segundo, pero suficiente como para hacerle creer que –igual- también había algo más para su señora.  
Igual que lo había habido para él desde hace años.  
Con esta esperanza renovada, el Toro se apresuró a seguir a su amiga, que ya había empezado a caminar a buen paso hacia lo que seguramente serían más peligros de muerte y aventuras algo suicidas.

Nada que no pudieran solucionar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, ya sé que las referencias a Cazadores de Sombras están pilladas por los pelos y son un poco innecesarias, pero es que me apetecía muchísimo poner a Arya de nefilim y a Gendry de licántropo...vete tú a saber por qué.
> 
> También siento si me han quedado los personajes un poco Ooc, la verdad es que escribir historias intentando que se vean sentimientos "latentes" entre los personajes se me da fatal...
> 
> Ahora, lo de siempre: Nada de lo relacionado ni con el mundo creado por Cassandra Clare ni por el de George RR Martin me pertence, ya me gustaría a mí...
> 
> Esperando haber superado "la prueba",
> 
> Marla


End file.
